


Living Life To It's Fullest

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>River makes up for Missy having to resurrect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Life To It's Fullest

"She's gone."

The doors are closed, locked and it takes mere moments for River to drag Missy into the bedroom, pushing her down onto the bed. Missy sighs, knowing what is coming, but she still can't deny the woman, hell, she only just got her back. She should be happy that River is already in a state of great need. 

"Ri..."

"Please?"

Missy sighs, sits up and begins to undress, giving in completely at the huge sad eyed look she was getting. 

"Alright, but hurry... before that human comes seeking us..."

"She won't find us, we've already dematerialized..."

River shrugs, undressing as she talks, the combination of techno-babble and her nakedness arousing a little amused need in Missy, she loves when River lets herself be a little geeky. 

They settle easily, where once they had tussled for control, now neither really takes control, Missy allows River to settle over her, the two smiling even as their lips met, River threading a hand into Missy's hair even as the other slips between her thighs, Missy returns the favor, smiling at River's tiny shiver. She sets a pace that is both demanding but careful, not really wanting to hurt River but still wanting her to feel it. River moans against her lips and returns the favor. They settle, pace upping between them, neither unable to avoid rocking into the thrusts, River quick to find a release, Missy only following her when River breaks the kiss to bite down on her collarbone, the added pain enough to send her skittering into the void. She comes back down slowly, smiling a little as River curls into her side. 

"You... are getting good at that, minx."


End file.
